Hold Me Close
by ClaireEve13
Summary: Harry has turned 17 and is about to be moved to a safe location. This is a very dangerous mission so Hermione finally confesses her feelings to Mad Eye Moody in case one, both or all of them end up dead. (Rated M for later chapters)


There was a palpable tension in the old living room of number 4 Privet Drive as everyone waited for Mad Eye's instruction. It was clear to everybody in the room that he was in charge, before it was even discussed and Hermione was sure it hadn't been. Moody was one of, if not _the_ best auror any of them had ever known. Most of the cells in Azkaban were filled thanks to him. He was their very best hope at making it safely to The Burrow.

Hermione, George, Fred, Fleur, Ron and Mundungus were all standing about the room, knowing what dangers were about to take place but being very willing to take the risk if it meant eventually, _finally,_ defeating You-Know-Who for good.

Dangers, thought Hermione. There was a chance one or all of them could die during this mission. What if Voldemort and the Deatheaters knew they were moving Harry tonight? What if they were waiting? What if Moody _died_?! Hermione knew that despite Moody's tendency to be incredibly paranoid he was still very careful and vigilant, never leaving the tiniest of details out, so there was a possibility he and the rest of them would survive and nothing at all would happen. But who knew what could happen? Which was why Hermione had to take a risk now, because everything was on the line.

Only a second had passed since Moody had walked into the room to give out instructions and start passing out the Polyjuice but he had started to speak when Hermione's heart thumped hard once, twice against her chest and she yelled, "WAIT!"

She hadn't meant to yell but her heart was pounding so fast and loud in her ears it had happened anyway.

"Yes, what is it, Hermione?" Moody growled, glaring at her from across the room. She felt everybody's eyes on her but she kept her focus on him. She had to remember why she was doing this. "We are on a very tight schedule. This had better be important!" He growled, still looking as relaxed as Moody ever did with his hands rested on the head of his staff.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Y-yes. It's very important." Noticing no reaction from anyone she said, "It can't possibly wait until after. What if...something...happened?" She swallowed hard but her throat was bone dry.

Moody watched her expectantly and impatiently. "Well?" He almost barked. It was a tense situation, Hermione reminded herself.

"Can I speak to you for a minute? In private? Please." Her pounding heart seemed the only sound in the room. She hoped the others only thought she was nervous because of the mission...

"Fine. But quickly." He growled and stormed out of the room without a backward glance. Hermione followed after a second's hesitation.

"Two minutes at the most, I promise." She met him in the hallway. It was too close, someone would hear. "Probably less." She hesitated for a second. "Can we talk in the kitchen? Please?" He didn't look convinced but Hermione was hoping he would give her the benefit of the doubt. He walked past her to the kitchen. Time was of the essence.

"What is it, Hermione? This had better be important." She hoped no one was listening in. His voice was slightly softer here. Maybe he saw the look on her face (whatever look that was).

Hermione took a deep breath. It was now or, possibly, never. "Okay, but this isn't easy for me to say."

"Just spit it out!" He growled. He seemed to tower over her and he was standing closer to her than in the hallway.

Hermione felt more confident at his words. She was stressing over something small compared to the fact they were going to be risking their _lives_ in a few minutes instead of their _feelings_. But this was still very important to her so she decided to go for the bold choice. She was terrified.

"I like you." She said, her voice clear and confident, even if she was shaking inside. Moody's response was a mixture of confusion, impatience and bewilderment. Hermione rushed on. "As in, romantically. I have for a while actually. I'm sorry, I know this has nothing to do with the mission but I had to tell you, I had to in case one of us died and I never got the chance. You don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know. Well, not _just_ that but I'm not expecting anything and you're right we don't have a lot of time to waste and I'm sorry but I had to tell you." Hermione took a breath in and felt a weight lift off her shoulders and land on her face where Moody was staring at her.

"That's what you wanted to tell me that was so important?" Moody's voice was oddly quiet and Hermione braced for the explosion. She said nothing. "That...that you _like_ me? _Romantically?"_ He frowned at her. Hermione just nodded. "Why?!" His voice rose a little.

Hermione shrugged. "I just do."

"You said 'for a while'. What do you mean?" He had barely blinked or moved since her outburst. It was strange, even for Mad Eye.

"Well," her voice shook, "when I first met you, it was actually Barty but I didn't know that until the end of the year. Very unfortunate. But then I met the real you and of course you were still attractive and handsome but you were also smarter and kinder and...not as crazy and I ended up liking you more since then." Hermione never took her eyes off his.

During her explanation Moody's expression softened and Hermione exhaled. He wasn't angry at least, it seemed. "If only I'd known." He whispered.

"Why?" Hermione asked, unable to help herself.

"I would have done something sooner." He replied, his shoulders dropped a little. Hermione was sure he had actually forgotten about their mission that should have started minutes ago.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat and she froze. "What?" She whispered.

"Do you remember that dance we had at Molly's birthday party? You were very drunk and practically begging me to dance with you. When I said no you almost cried so I gave in."

"I did not _almost_ cry." Hermione folded her arms. Moody smiled and her heart melted a little.

"I wanted to kiss you then, you know. You looked so beautiful. But you were very intoxicated and it was a crowded room, I wouldn't have dared." His face grew serious again. "And I thought you might've hexed me or something... I never would have done anything about it. About my feelings. You are so much _younger_ than me. I couldn't." He took a step back but Hermione stepped forward.

Her heart pounded faster than ever as she took another tiny step toward him and another. They were inches apart now. "What about now? We're alone. I'm sober. And I feel the same way. There's nothing stopping you...from kissing me." Her voice shook slightly but she had never wanted anything more. Moody glanced between her eyes and her lips but his magical eye was watching all of her, maybe looking for a sign that she was lying. Hermione took the plunge, knowing they _still_ had to get back to the others. She stepped forward until they were barely touching and, in one swift motion, reached up, put her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was gentle and slow but there was no doubt in what she was saying; _I like you! I like you! I like you!_

After a moment's hesitation Moody's arms found her waist and his lips kissed her back. It was wonderful. It was everything she had hoped for and better and...he pulled back, a startled, horrified look on his face. _What have I done?_ She thought, taking a step back.

"We have to go." Was all he said before rushing rather clumsily to the living room. _I've ruined everything,_ Hermione thought glumly and then mentally slapped herself. The mission! Moving Harry! Very Important Thing! She felt silly then, and also very very happy as she walked back into the living room with every pair of eyes watching her. Her smile faded and she the impression they knew she kissed Moody.


End file.
